Truth or Dare
by dagenn
Summary: I was inspired to write this story while stuck inside on a cold day watching Mutant X reruns. This is what could happen when mutants get bored.
1. The Dare

Truth or Dare  
  
Inspired by the characters of Mutant X, which I do not own.  
  
Chapter One: The Dare  
  
It was another cold day in a series of cold days. No one wanted to do anything but stay inside and that was really boring; a perfect setting for trouble.  
  
Shalimar Fox threw herself in the rec room chair and screamed with frustration, "I am so bored! Is this weather ever going to improve?"  
  
"That's the millionth time you've said that, why don't you read a book or watch TV?" Suggested Jesse.  
  
He was met with a vicious stare. "If looks could kill you'd be dead bro!" Brennan could barely contain his glee. "You know Shal can't sit still for too long, it's like suggesting we bury you alive and you know how much you love that!"  
  
"Too true." Shuddered Jesse. "I'm sorry Shal, we are all getting a little stir crazy in here."  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we all play a game?" Suggested Brennan.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" asked Lexa as she came into the room.  
  
An interesting idea crept into Jesses mind, he knew how he could finally get Shalimar to admit her feelings for Brennan and learn a bit more about the mysterious Lexa. So with a mischievous grin he said; "why don't we play Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Sounds interesting, I'll go first!" Chirped Shalimar, happy to have something new to do. If she only knew what was yet to come she would not have been so quick to agree to play.  
  
Half an hour later.....  
  
The game was progressing nicely, safe truth questions and silly dares, like drinking whatever concoction the girls mixed up and "Is it true you are afraid of the dark?" This question was directed at Brennan, who snorted at such a question "of course not!"  
  
They were all getting bored so Jesse decided it was time to kick it up a notch.  
  
"Okay Brennan, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Stated Brennan. This was exactly what Jesse was hoping he would say.  
  
"Alright, I dare you to kiss Shalimar. And not just a brotherly kiss, an open mouth passionate kiss!"  
  
"What?" Sputtered Brennan, as Shalimar sat in stunned silence.  
  
"You heard me, kiss Shalimar." Jesse and Lexa shared a look and could barely repress their smiles. "Or are you too chicken?" He knew that would get a rise out of Brennan.  
  
"Of course I'm not chicken!" Protested Brennan "But Shal might mind." Secretly Brennan was excited at the thought of finally being able to kiss Shalimar even if it was just on a dare. But what would she think?  
  
"Well Shal, what do you say?" Prompted Lexa.  
  
Shalimar was almost too shocked to answer. She was beginning to feel nauseous from the butterflies in her stomach, the mere thought of kissing Brennan made her feel all warm and fuzzy. Which would have normally disgusted her, but she really liked Brennan and this could be her chance to show him.  
  
"Earth to Shal, well what do you say?" Jesse broke into her thoughts.  
  
Regaining her composure, Shalimar shrugged and said, "Hey, a dare is a dare. It's all right with me, unless Bren is chicken? I do bite after all!" She knew he would have to kiss her after that challenge.  
  
"Alright then, but do you two have to watch?" Brennan didn't want an audience for his big moment with Shal.  
  
Just then Shal spoke up; "I have an idea. I dare Jesse to kiss Lexa at the same time, same way. Then no one will have an audience."  
  
This was not as Jesse had planned. He wanted to know more about Lexa, but kissing her like this was not what he had in mind. But he couldn't back down now, and he had started it. 


	2. The Kiss

Chapter Two: The Kiss  
  
"Okay fine, we all kiss at the same time. 1,2,3...."  
  
The room grew silent as Brennan leaned towards Shalimar; his heart was pounding so hard he thought everyone must be able to hear it.  
  
What is taking him so long? Thought Shalimar. It seemed like forever, her palms were sweating and she could barely breathe.  
  
Finally their lips met. The kiss started slow and soft, like two friends meeting, which created a shiver down both of their spines. Then it became more passionate as lips parted and tongues explored. Shal felt like her mind would explode as a million bursts of light danced before her eyes. Brennan was kissing her and all was right in the world.  
  
Brennan could barely believe his luck. She was kissing him back and it was more incredible than anything he had ever experienced. How long could they keep it up before coming up for air?  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the table.....  
  
Jesse was nearly paralyzed with fear at the thought of kissing Lexa. What if she rejected him? What if he was a lousy kisser? What if....  
  
"Well, are you going to kiss me or what?" Demanded Lexa, interrupting Jesse's train of self-doubt.  
  
Here goes nothing thought Jesse as he wet his lips and leaned in taking in the sight of her full lips and......smacked his forehead right into Lexa's.  
  
"Ow! What the heck was that?" Lexa rubbed her head.  
  
"Sorry Lexa, I didn't mean to do that, I, I...." Sputtered Jesse. He couldn't believe it; he had just ruined his chance to kiss her! "Well, I guess that didn't go very well?"  
  
They looked at each other and burst out laughing, "I guess not!" agreed Lexa.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan were still kissing passionately, oblivious to their surroundings. "Now look what you started Jesse, we'll never get them apart!" Joked Lexa. "Hey you guys, are you going to come up for air anytime soon?"  
  
"What?" Gasped Shalimar, finally realizing what was happening. "Oh yeah, sorry guys." Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and embarrassment. Brennan just grinned. 


	3. The Truth

Chapter Three: Truth  
  
"Okay Shalimar, it's your turn, and I am picking truth for you." Shalimar cocked an eyebrow at Jesse and waited. What now? She thought.  
  
"This truth has two parts; first did you enjoy that kiss (as if we don't already know) and second are you in love with Brennan?"  
  
Everyone sat in silence, holding his or her breath. Would she admit it or not?  
  
Shalimar took a deep breath, looked at Brennan and said, "Yes and yes." It felt so good to finally admit it.  
  
Brennan didn't wait too long to respond "I love you too Shal." He didn't want her to take it back.  
  
They sat and smiled at each other like a couple of teenagers in love.  
  
"I knew it!" Crowed Jesse. "I just had to make you two admit it before you drove us all crazy!"  
  
"Okay Jess, you were right, we owe you one." Said Brennan.  
  
"Just one?"  
  
"Okay, a really big one!" Shalimar chimed in. "And if you don't mind, we are going to play our own private game of truth or dare in my room."  
  
"Thanks man, I really owe you one!" mouthed Brennan as Shalimar led him from the room.  
  
When they were gone, Lexa turned to Jesse. "That was sneaky of you, but really nice too. Even though our kiss was a disaster I think the night went pretty well."  
  
"You do?" Asked a surprised Jesse.  
  
"Yeah, I do. What do you say we watch a movie and try that again some other time?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, you pick the movie and I'll make the popcorn!" Jesse paused on his way to the kitchen. "Do you think we should invite Shal and Bren to join us?" He joked.  
  
"I don't think we're going to see them for a while!" Laughed Lexa. "Now where is my popcorn?" "I'm going, I'm going!"  
  
I wonder what the temperature is going to be for the rest of the week? Thought Jesse as he walked down the hall. I sure hope it's going to be cold, so I can try that kiss again tomorrow!  
  
The End. 


End file.
